Last To Know
by buffy1242
Summary: She just showed up, demanding him to work for her company and then she knew all his team. This was different.


**(A/N: This popped into my head this morning in the shower, and after about 3 hours of writing I've decided that it is a postable piece. It is very rough, though my stuff usually is. I'm not really sure where it's set in terms of NCIS, I'm thinking around the time Ziva was in Africa (so maybe season 6 or 7?) I'm not sure though. Also, not sure if I will do a second part to this, I may as I have a workable idea for it but this was just something quick and fun.  
>Also, I know I should be working and posting on both Packages and Postmarks and A Fresh Start. A little update on those, Packages and Postmarks is something that I've been working on slowly on in my free time and while I do have some (I stress the word SOME here) postable chapters I'm not quite ready to send them out into the world yet. As for A Fresh Start, I have written myself into a corner and I'm in the awful position of trying to write myself out of it while trying to keep the integrity and continuation of the story at what is there at the moment. I almost decided to re-write it the other week... but well... I planned it all and then the power went out about 30 seconds before I was going to save it and I lost the whole 3 pages of planning and was super mad at myself for such a stupid mistake that I didn't want to look at it for a while. That was about 3 weeks ago.<br>Anyway, enjoy this little gem and I hope to have something more for you sometime soon.**

"EXCUSE ME?!"

It was loud and in a tone that everyone in the office were simultaneously glad that it wasn't directed at them and knew that they should get out of the general vicinity in the next 30 seconds… or else. Out of the state was infinitely better, but cars could only drive so fast.

"Judging by your reaction, I'd say you heard me just fine."

The girl was calm. Too calm for the tone of voice coming from the angry man. He was glaring, a glare that had many bigger and scarier than him scared, yet she hadn't turned away or given in, she was glaring right back.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to test to see if I would be a _useful asset _to your organisation. I do have job and an organisation that I work for at the moment. Also, I don't remember applying for a job with your organisation."

This was bit out in a tone that wasn't much better than before, but it was slightly softer.

"You don't apply to the council, the council recruits only those that they think will be useful to us."

Again, the girl was too calm. She should have been cowering in the corner from the look that

"And you think you can recruit me away from NCIS?"

It was scoffed, in a tone that most would see as a done deal but the girl just saw it as a challenge. That was a mistake on his part, you should never challenge her. It would not end well for you.

"Away from NCIS? Nah, you'll stay here. Be our inside man. We have a few here already, but it would be nice to have a team leader on our side. Also the fact that you're the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs won't hurt either."

He looked gobsmacked. Not unusual for someone talking to her, but she was making a point of watching her words so that she was understood clearly. Also she was around a whole bunch of cops and being arrested again wasn't up on her to-do list for the day.

"You do realise that you said that in a crowded office with camera's all around. When you're arrested for treason this will admissible evidence."

This drew her up short, she had gone from the happy go lucky, nothing will faze me attitude to hard ass, serious person in an instant.

"Treason? Ha. Do you know how many documents we have signed from the President saying with can recruit whoever we want in law enforcement. Also, if I wanted to commit treason again I would have waited for you at your house. It's not like you ever lock your door."

He looked at her shocked.

"Treason. Again?"

"Eh." She brushed him off. "The council works with many governments, some of which aren't allowed to know full details. One high up government official got annoyed with that and they tried. Course the 20 pissed off mini's that B send after me when I sent up the bad signal changed their mind REAL fast."

He just continued looking at her, shocked.

He shook his head, demanding answers now was probably going to be counterintuitive.

He was continuing his inner monologue when DiNozzo walked in.

"Morning Boss" DiNozzo said as he put his gun and badge in his drawer, then he looked over at his boss.

He cocked his head to the side, obviously thinking. It was obvious when the lightbulb when off in his head.

"Faith?" He asked shocked.

He noted immediately the way her body tensed when she heard DiNozzo's voice. She turned slowly.

"Tony?" she look equally, if not more shocked to see him than he to see her.

"Faith." DiNozzo said as he rounded his desk and walked over to her, scooping her up in a big hug.

Faith for her part looked extremely uncomfortable, but let DiNozzo continue as he wished. When he let her go he just looked at her for a moment.

"What are you doing here Faith?" He asked seriously. "I haven't seen you since that british lady walked into school one day and said you were going with her and never coming back."

That caught Gibbs' attention. Had she been kidnapped? But then Faith's reaction surprised him.

She smiled, then whispered softly "Diane"

She looked up at Tony. "Diane, she worked for this huge company in stuffy ol' England. She basaically adopted me, which was wonderful since my home life was less than stellar, you know."

Tony nodded, ashamed. It was obviously something he knew about but had no idea what to do about as a kid.

"Anyway, she was killed about 2 years later. Serial killer, very long story anyway I left Boston after that went to California met up with some others who worked for the same company. Then I was in a coma, then jail and now I'm recruiting for the company with your boss here. Although he keeps accusing me of treason, most entertaining recruitment trip I've had in awhile actually. Usually I'm just bored."

DiNozzo looked almost as shocked as Gibb's at her little speech.

"You're recruiting my boss, for what?" DiNozzo asked, deciding that was the best course of action from the information that they had.

"The company I work for, the company Diane worked for. I've been working for them for a long time T and I'm pretty high up in the organisation now, 'specially since the majority of them were destroyed in the bombing of headquarters in '03. G-man and B took over, each heading their own department. I'm B's second in command… sort of… It's a really long and boring story, but basically in this particular company you are either classed as …. like me … or … not like me, and your man Gibbs' is definitely classes as not like me, which means he wouldn't be allowed to do field work for us or anything but we're hoping to use him for a more researchy role."

"What do you mean, no field work? I am a FIELD AGENT!" Gibbs' was particularly impressed with this piece of information. "How do I get classed as 'like you'?"

Faith laughed.

"You don't."

At Gibbs' slightly murderous glare Faith decided it may be a good idea to elaborate.

"You are the wrong gender for starters, we only let girls in the field because our company has always only trained girls to work in the field for us and believe me, if you aren't trained by us then you are NEVER going into the field for us. It'll get you killed faster than you can say 'watch out'."

Gibbs' glared.

"This will be explained better when G-man gives you the British speech. I don't have the accent for it."

Gibbs' glared more.

"I can't tell you till you agree and sign a mountain of paperwork. That is the one requirement that I am going to stick to."

Gibbs' was glaring some more, but this time his glaring was interrupted by an elevator ding and a tired and bedraggled McGee stepping out of the elevator clutching his coffee like it was the answer to life. He rounded into the bullpen and barely glanced up as he passed on the way to his desk.

"Morning Boss. Tony. Faith."

Gibbs' and DiNozzo looked a little shocked that McGee knew Faith, Faith however was trying really hard not to laugh.

"What's up with you, McSleepy? You look like you were just… well, normally I'd say something witty but the ol' dragged through a hedge backwards applies here too."

McGee sighed.

"Out of town guests who really like video games." McGee replied quietly letting his head fall on his desk.

"Andrew challenge you again?" Faith asked still actively trying not to laugh and looking like she was having a harder time of it.

"Yes!" McGee cried out. "Just because he has a job that he can do at night and sleep during the day doesn't mean he can trounce me on my OWN gaming system when he stays at my place. Dawn very nearly didn't forgive me."

By now Faith had stopped trying to hold in the laughter, and let out… loudly.

This seemed to bring McGee out of his stupor.

"What are you doing here Faith? I thought you were recruiting this morning."

Faith nodded.

"I am, I'm here for your boss but he isn't entirely happy with it and I'm trying to entice him over to our side. It's not going very well, and if I have to call G-man in for a simple recruiting trip I just know I'm going to be reassigned to Cleveland. Do you have any idea how much I hated Cleveland?"

McGee looked between Gibbs' and DiNozzo for a moment.

"You should join the Council boss." McGee said seriously.

Gibbs and DiNozzo looked at him in shock.

"You know about the council?" Gibbs asked.

McGee snorted.

"I have a degree in IT and Biology, I was a prime candidate for the council especially since their…"

McGee turned to Faith

"How much does he know?" He asked seriously.

"Just that the council is made up of people who are like me, and people who are not like me. I've made it clear that I'm recruiting for the 'not like me' ranks and that that isn't a field assignment and then he demanded a field assignment."

McGee looked between Faith and Gibbs, and then promptly burst out laughing.

Gibbs glared at him.

"Don't get me wrong boss, you are one of the best I've ever seen and I think you should join simply because I would love to have someone to talk to about the council that doesn't directly work for the council but trust me when I say that you would only hinder them in the field, hell, Ziva would hinder them in the field."

Gibbs glared some more at McGee and was about to turn his glare on Faith again, looking for more answers when another voice cut in.

"Of course I would." Ziva told the group. "What are you doing here Faith, I thought I wasn't going to see you again until summer. I am still on the training roster, yes?"

Faith nodded. "Of course you are, who else have I got to teach all the girls to control their strength."

Ziva turned to notice Gibbs' glare directed at Faith.

"I know you aren't scared of anything Faith," Ziva said carefully, not wishing to anger anyone. "But your life would be infinitely longer if you if you at least acted like you were scared."

"Ahhh… come on Ziva, of all things THAT isn't going to kill me." Faith chuckled.

"So," Ziva drawled. "You haven't answered the what you are doing here question."

"I'm recruiting your boss. He isn't sure and wants a field position."

Ziva glanced at Gibbs.

"Sorry Gibbs. Normally I'd back you up, but these girls are something else. I should know, I often train them."

Gibbs glanced at Ziva and felt his anger leave for just a second. Ziva was always truthful at least.

"What exactly does this job entail?" Gibbs asked Faith.

"Well, there'll be a week or two of induction. You need time to get used to what happens at the council and for us to prove a few world truths to you. Then from there it will be on an as needed basis. Timmy works with Willow mostly, and occasionally Andrew mostly in IT but occasionally we need a sciencey background information as well. Ziva mostly helps with training, we'll see what we need you with when you have all the relevant information. That work for you?"

Gibbs looked between his team and this woman they all seemed to know.

What the hell, it's not like it could be any more dangerous than being a Marine or working for NCIS.


End file.
